Na około Księżyca/18
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Na około Księżyca Ważne pytania. Pocisk tymczasem ominął obwód góry Tycho. Barbicane i jego towarzysze z uwagą obserwowali wtedy świetlne promienie, jakie słynna góra rozprasza na wszystkie strony. A w samej rzeczy, cóż to była ta aureola promienista? Pytanie to wielce zajmowało Barbicane. Widział on wydłużające się we wszystkich kierunkach bruzdy świetlne, o wystających brzegach i wklęsłych środkach; jedne szerokie na 20 kilometrów, inne na 50. Błyszczące te smugi ciągnęły się w niektórych miejscach na 300 mil do góry, i zdawały się okrywać połowę półkuli południowej, mianowicie od wschodu, północo-wschodu i północy. Jedna z takich smug biegła aż do góry okręgowej Neandre, leżącej na 40 południku. Inna, tworząc koło, przecinała morze Nektaru, a przebiegłszy odległość 400 mil, ginęła w łańcuchu Pirenejów. Inne od zachodu okrywały promienistą siecią morza Chmur i Humorów. Skąd powstawały te jasne promienie, ciągnące się przez płaszczyzny, tak samo jak i przez najwyższe góry? Wszystkie z jednego wspólnego wychodziły miejsca – z krateru Tycho. Herschell przypisywał blask ich dawniejszym strumieniom zakrzepniętej lawy; przypuszczenie to jednak nie zostało uwzględnione. Inni astronomowie w tych promieniach widzieli rzędy brył nieregularnych, wyrzuconych w epoce tworzenia się góry Tycho. – A czemużby tak być nie miało? – zapytał Nicholl Barbicana. – Bo regularność tych jasnych linii i siła potrzebna do zaniesienia materyi wulkanicznych na taką daleką przestrzeń, są trudne do wyjaśnienia. – Do licha! – zawołał Ardan – zdaje mi się, iż nie trudno wytłumaczyć pochodzenie tych promieni. – Naprawdę? – pytał Barbicane. – Tak – odparł Ardan. – Dość powiedzieć, iż jestto wielkie rozpryśnienie, takie samo, jakie powstaje na szybie, uderzonej kulą lub kamieniem. – Zgoda! – odparł Barbicane z uśmiechem. – Ależ jaka ręka byłaby dość silną do wyrzucenia takiego kamienia? – Ręka wcale nie jest potrzebna – odpowiedział Ardan niezmieszany – a kamieniem mogła być kometa. – Ah! kometa! – zawołał Barbicane – nadużywasz już tych komet! Mój kochany przyjacielu, objaśnienie twoje jest wcale niezłe, tylko ta kometa zupełnie jest niepotrzebna. Uderzenie mogło wyniknąć z wnętrza gwiazdy. Nagłe skurczenie skorupy księżyca przy ostyganiu mogło spowodować to olbrzymie pęknięcie. – Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, niech będzie kurcz, niech sobie będzie i kolka księżycowa, wszystko mi jedno – odpowiedział Ardan. – Zresztą – dodał Barbicane – tak samo twierdził angielski uczony Nasmyth – i to mi dostatecznie objaśnia promieniowanie tych gór. – Widać więc, że ten Nasmyth był niegłupi – odrzekł śmiejąc się Ardan. Podróżnicy przez czas dłuższy podziwiali blaski góry Tycho. Pocisk ich oblany jasnością wśród tej podwójnej siły przyciągania słońca i księżyca, musiał wyglądać jak kula ognista. Od znacznego zimna przeszli oni nagle w ogromne gorąco. Natura przysposabiała ich w ten sposób do zostania Selenitami. Zostania Selenitami! Myśl ta raz jeszcze wysunęła pytanie, czy księżyc jest zamieszkany. Czy mogli w tej sprawie dać stanowczą odpowiedź: tak lub nie? Ardan zapytywał przyjaciół o zdanie, czy ród ludzki i zwierzęcy jest reprezentowanym na księżycu, czy też nie? – Sądzę – rzekł Barbicane – iż możemy odpowiedzieć, lecz pytanie powinno być postawione w innej formie. – To postaw je inaczej. – Zadanie – mówił Barbicane – jest podwójne i podwójnego wymaga rozwiązania: czy księżyc jest zamieszkany? czy księżyc był zamieszkany? – Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie wiem tego – odpowiedział Ardan. – Ja odpowiadam przecząco – powiedział Barbicane. – W stanie, w jakim księżyc jest obecnie, z tą powłoką atmosferyczną, zapewne bardzo niewielką, swemi morzami, po większej części wyschniętemi, swemi wodami niewystarczającemi, swoją wegetacyą ograniczoną, swojemi raptownemi przejściami z gorąca do zimna, swemi nocami i dniami, trwającemi po 354 – nie zdaje mi się być zamieszkanym, ani mogącym zadosyć uczynić potrzebom niezbędnym do istnienia, jak my je rozumiemy. – Zgadzam się z tem – odparł Nicholl. – Ale czy księżyc nie jest zamieszkanym przez istoty inaczej niż my uorganizowane? – Na to pytanie – odrzekł Barbicane – jeszcze trudniej dać odpowiedź. Spróbuję jednak, lecz zapytam cię, Nichollu, czy zdaje ci się, że ruch jest koniecznym wynikiem istnienia, bez względu na jego organizacyę. – Nie ulega wątpliwości – odpowiedział Nicholl. – A zatem, mój przyjacielu, przypomnę ci, że obserwowaliśmy lądy księżycowe z odległości 500 co najwyżej metrów i nie dostrzegliśmy nic, coby się poruszało na powierzchni księżyca. Obecność ludzi zaznaczyłaby się jakimiś budynkami, lub choćby zwaliskami, A my co widzieliśmy? wszędzie i zawsze pracę geologicznej natury, nigdy i nigdzie pracy człowieka. Jeśli więc przedstawiciele państwa zwierzęcego istnieją na księżycu, chyba zakopali są w niezgłębionych wklęsłościach, do których wzrok ludzki przedrzeć się nie może; a tego przypuścić nie mogę, bo zostawiliby ślady swego przejścia na tych płaszczyznach, które musi okrywać warstwa atmosfery, choćby najmniej podniesionej. Otóż tych śladów nigdzie nie widać. Pozostałoby zatem jedyne przypuszczenie rasy istot żyjących, którym ruch (będący życiem) nie jest znanym. – Czyli, co na jedno wyjdzie, istot żywych a nie żyjących – dodał Ardan. – Tak jest – mówił Barbicane – dla nas to niema żadnego znaczenia. – Możemy zatem sformułować ostatecznie naszą odpowiedź – rzekł Ardan. – Możemy – dodał Nicholl. – A więc! – wygłosił Ardan poważnym głosem: – Komisya naukowa, zgromadzona w pocisku klubu puszkarskiego, opierając swe zdania na faktach świeżo obserwowanych, jednomyślnie powzięła uchwałę w sprawie zamieszkalności księżyca i orzekła, że ten nie jest zamieszkany. Uchwałę tę podpisał Barbicane w pugilaresie swoim, gdzie spisano protokół posiedzenia dnia 6 grudnia. – A teraz – rzekł Nicholl – przystąpmy do drugiego pytania, będącego w związku z pierwszem. Zapytuję więc szanowną komisyę: czy księżyc, jeśli nie jest zamieszkany obecnie, nie był poprzednio zamieszkany? – Barbicane ma głos – zawołał Ardan. – Moi przyjaciele – odpowiedział Barbicane – nie czekałem na obecną podróż, aby sobie zdać sprawę z poprzedniej zamieszkalności księżyca; dodam więc tylko, iż teraźniejsze nasze obserwacye utwierdzają mnie tylko w poprzedniem przekonaniu. Sądzę, iż księżyc był zamieszkały przez rasę ludzką, tak samo jak i nasza uorganizowaną, iż posiadał zwierzęta podobne do zwierząt ziemskich – lecz, że zarówno rasa ludzka, jak i zwierzęca przeżyły swój czas i wygasły na zawsze. – A zatem – rzekł Ardan – księżyc byłby światem wcześniejszym niż ziemia? – Nie – odpowiedział Barbicane – nie jest on wcześniejszym od ziemi, lecz prędzej się od niej zestarzał, a utworzenie jego i zniszczenie musiały być o wiele szybsze. Siły organizacyjne materyi były o wiele gwałtowniejsze wewnątrz księżyca niż wewnątrz ziemi. Najlepszym tego dowodem jest obecny stan tej tarczy, popękanej i powydymanej tak bezładnie. Księżyc i ziemia w początkach swoich były masami gazowemi. Gazy te skutkiem różnych oddziaływań przeszły w stan płynny, i z tego utworzyła się masa stała. Ziemia niezawodnie musiała być jeszcze w stanie gazu lub płynu, gdy księżyc już chłodem owiany i skrzepnięty stawał się zamieszkanym. – I ja tak sądzę – rzekł Nicholl. – Wówczas – prawił dalej Barbicane – otaczała go atmosfera. Wody zawarte w tej powłoce gazowej nie mogły się ulotnić. Pod wpływem powietrza, wody, światła, ciepła słonecznego i ciepła wewnętrznego, wegetacya rozszerzyła się na lądach przygotowanych do jej przyjęcia i z pewnością życie objawiło się w tym czasie, bo natura nie wysila się na rzeczy bezużyteczne. – Wiele jednak zjawisk – mówił Nicholl – nierozłącznych z ruchami naszego satelity, musiało przeszkadzać rozwojowi królestwa roślinnego i zwierzęcego. Wymienię tu tylko te dni i noce trwające po 354 godzin. – Przy biegunach ziemskich – odezwał się Ardan – trwają one po 6 miesięcy. – Przykład nie mający żadnego znaczenia, bo bieguny nie są zamieszkane. – Trzeba nam zwrócić uwagę, kochani przyjaciele – mówił Barbicane – że jeśli w obecnym stanie księżyca te długie dnie i noce wytwarzają różnice temperatury, nieznośne dla organizmu, to inaczej było w owych czasach przedhistorycznych. Atmosfera otaczała tarczę płynną osłoną, a pary układały się w formie obłoków. Ta naturalna osłona łagodziła palące promienie słoneczne i wstrzymywała promieniowanie nocne. Światło jak i ciepło mogły rozlewać się w powietrzu. Skąd wynikała równowaga pomiędzy tymi wpływami, które przestały istnieć od czasu gdy atmosfera znikła prawie zupełnie. Zresztą zadziwię was… – Oj! to! to! zadziw nas – zawołał Ardan. – Sądzę, iż w owym czasie, kiedy księżyc był zamieszkanym, dnie i noce nie trwały po 354 godzin. – A to dlaczego? – zapytał Nicholl. – Gdyż prawdopodobnie wówczas ruch obrotowy księżyca około swej osi nie był równy jego ruchowi obiegowemu; równość tę posiada teraz każdy punkt tarczy w ciągu 15 dni wystawionych na działanie promieni słonecznych. – Zgadzam się z tem – odrzekł Nicholl – lecz dlaczegóż te dwa ruchy nie były równe wówczas, gdy są równe obecnie? – Ponieważ na tę równość wpływało działanie ziemi; a skąd wiemy, że siła przyciągania miała dość mocy do zmienienia ruchów księżyca w opoce, kiedy ziemia była jeszcze w stanie płynnym? – Ależ znowu – pytał dalej Nicholl – skąd pewność, iż księżyc był zawsze satelitą ziemi? – A skąd wiemy – dodał Ardan – iż księżyc nie istniał o wiele wcześniej od ziemi? – Są to – rzekł Barbicane – pytania trudne do rozwiązania, lepiej nie zgłębiajmy ich. Przypuśćmy tylko niedostateczność pierwotnej siły przyciągania, a wówczas wskutek nierówności dwóch ruchów: obiegowego i obrotowego, noce mogły następować po sobie na księżycu, tak samo, jak to się odbywa na ziemi. Zresztą i bez tych warunków życie było możliwem. – A zatem – pytał Ardan – ludzkość wyginęła na księżycu? – Tak – odpowiedział Barbicane – lecz może po tysiącach wieków swego istnienia. Potem zwolna atmosfera się rozrzedzała, a tarcza stała się niemożliwą do zamieszkania, jak nią będzie kiedyś ziemia przez ostudzenie. – Przez ostudzenie? – Tak – odparł Barbicane. – W miarę jak ognie wewnętrzne gasły, materya rozpalona zsiadała się, a skorupa księżyca ostygła. Potem następowały skutki tego zjawiska: zniknienie istot organicznych i roślinności. Wkrótce atmosfera się rozrzedziła, prawdopodobnie odciągnięta przez siłę przyciągania ziemi; powietrze konieczne do oddychania uszło, a woda ulotniła się przez wyparowanie. Wówczas księżyc stał się niemieszkalnym, a więc i nie był zamieszkanym. – Utrzymujesz zatem, iż podobny los czeka także ziemię? – Tak się przynajmniej zdaje. – A kiedy to nastąpi? – Gdy ostudzenie skorupy ziemi uczyni ją niemieszkalną. – A czy obliczono, kiedy to nastąpić może? – Naturalnie. – I ty znasz to obliczenie? – Znam! – To powiedz, zaklinam cię – krzyczał Ardan – nie wytrzymam z niecierpliwości. – Kochany Michale – prawił spokojnie i wolno Barbicane – wiadomo, jakiemu obniżeniu temperatury ulega ziemia w ciągu jednego wieku. Otóż, według dokładnego obrachunku, średnia temperatura sprowadzoną będzie do zera po upływie 400.000 lat! – 400.000 lat! – zawołał Ardan. – Ah! oddycham! Wistocie byłem mocno przestraszony! Słuchając cię, kochany Barbicanie, wyobrażałem sobie, iż nam już tylko 50.000 lat życia pozostaje! Barbicane i Nicholl roześmieli się z niepokoju swego towarzysza. Poczem Nicholl, pragnąc zakończyć rozprawy, powrócił do drugiego pytania, dotąd nierozwiązanego. – Czy zatem księżyc był zamieszkanym?– zapytał. Odpowiedź wypadła jednomyślna i twierdząca. Lecz, podczas tej rozprawy, obfitującej w teorye zbyt śmiałe, chociaż streszczała ona pojęcia ogólne, przez wyniki nauki w tym względzie poparte – pocisk szybko pędził ku równikowi księżycowemu, wciąż miarowo oddalając się od tarczy. Ominął on górę okręgową Willem i 40 równoleżnik w odległości 800 kilometrów. Potem, pozostawiając na prawo Pilatus pod 30°, biegł dalej wzdłuż południowego brzegu morza Chmur, do którego brzegu północnego już się przybliżył. Liczne góry okręgowe przesuwały się niewyraźnie, wśród olśniewającej białości księżycowej. Podróżni pomiędzy innemi widzieli Bouilland i Purbach, kształtu prawie kwadratowego z kraterem w samym środku, dalej Arzachel, którego środkowa góra świeci blaskiem niedającym się określić. Nakoniec, w miarę oddalania się pocisku, zarysy nikły z oczu, góry jak we mgle nikły w oddali, a z dziwnego tego, choć wspaniałego odmętu pomieszania widoków satelity ziemskiego, niebawem w pamięci ich pozostało tylko wspomnienie niezatarte.